1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loading mechanism, and more particularly to a loading mechanism having proportional distributing arrangement effectively and robustly applying retaining and engaging force to both a heat sink and an IC package.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,387,523 issued to Hsiu-Yuan, Hsu, on Jun. 17, 2008 discloses a socket assembly which includes a housing assembly for receiving an IC package and a load plate pivotably assembled to the housing assembly for loading the IC package. A retention plate is provided to position the IC package in a predetermined position upon the housing assembly before the close of the loading plate. The loading plate has two opposite edges each having an abutting section capable of pressing the retention plate when the loading plate is closed, such that the IC package is securely retained upon the housing assembly. However, one disadvantage of Hsu is that the loading plate is provided with only two contacting points to engage the IC package and thus fails to place the IC package in a balanced position. In addition, an external heat sink is usually required to be located above the load plate and directly touch the IC package so as to facilitate dissipation of the heat the IC package generated. However, the heat sink needs to be secured to a mother board by auxiliary fasteners, which simultaneously occupies a large space.
In view of the above, an improved socket assembly is desired which has a loading mechanism providing even load to an IC package.